Remembering The Past
by Stories Are Done
Summary: Gumball Watterson was happy with life, remembering almost nothing from middle school. But that all changes on Elmore's Day Of Remembrance. Will Gumball's Life Change Because of one visit to his old school? Will He Dump everything he has and and will have had, just because a little crush from middle school? Tune In For The Answers!
1. A Little Memory

**Hey anyone who's reading! (I Doubt there will be.) This Is Genetic Yoshi, coming to you from my half of This Author partnership! As You Can See, This is my first upload to Fanfiction and It won't be my last. There Should be at least 2 other authors who will be uploading story's Here at what I'm Going To Call, M.A.M.F.S Story inc. This T.A.W.O.G story will contain Carrball at the start, but it _will_ end with Pennball. Hope you enjoy this story and expect to see LOADS more story's coming from M.A.M.F.S Story inc. See yah when they come!**

* * *

Gumball's POV

Gumball Watterson, at the age of 20, Lay in Bed with His fiancée, Carrie Kruger, or someday, Carrie Watterson. She was Still Heavily Sleeping as she had been working hard the past couple of days to try and get enough money to pay for a whole wedding. Gumball got out of bed and went out onto the balcony of his and Carrie's apartment. It looked out over Elmore; he could just see the house he grew up in, the convenience store Larry worked in and Elmore Junior High. He didn't remember much about the place except that it was his Middle School and the place he met Carrie and a couple of other guys. He was just about to see the sun come over the horizon when there was a knock on the door. Gumball quickly rushed over there to see who had knocked. When he opened the door there was nothing there except a brown paper package that was sent from his old house. He picked it up, went into his lounge room and sat on the couch. He ripped it open, finding out it was a photo album. He began to look at it, as Carrie wouldn't be up for another hour. The photos in there were his half of the family photo album; all of the photos had been removed and replaced in this album, except one page, that had been ripped straight out. When Gumball opened to it, he recognised the corridors in the pictures, they were from Middle School. There was a paper letter sitting on top of the pictures. The handwriting was his mother's and it said: _Hey Gumball, as today is Elmore's day of remembrance_ (Not Remembrance Day) _, I decided to send all of your photos from the album. I removed this one from the album as it_ _was_ _your favourite. Happy day of remembrance! Love Mum and Dad._ Gumball set the letter down next to him and looked at the page. It had 2 photos on it; one was of a female peanut with antlers and had the word _before..._ under it. The other was of some fairy with the same antlers. He was about to ask himself who she was when he heard a voice. "Morning, you little feline." it said. Gumball lifted his head to see Carrie in the kitchen, making an ectoplasm coffee. He smiled and said "Morin' beautiful!"He put the album down and made his way back into the bedroom as he heard his Samsung Galaxy S5 making noises. He picked it to see a new message on Elmore Plus. It was from Banana Joe; he asked "Does Anyone remember what's happening at Elmore Junior High today?" There were 2 messages below it, one from Tobias, the other was a response from Joe. "Uhh... Kids are going to School?" "NO! It's previous student day! The One Day we can go there and NOT be told of by the ape!" Gumball was excited to go to school for once as it was also the day they dig up the school time capsule. The capsule was a HUGE box that contained a box for every student that was attending. Gumball had only made one thing, a letter for a girl he no longer remembers. He walked down to Carrie in the lounge room and queried, "Hey Carrie, do you want to come down to Junior's 'Old Student Day?'" Carrie read Gumball's mind and said "No, there's nothing in the time capsule for me, I checked before they locked it up." Gumball was honestly not surprised as back then, Carrie was just a Goth nobody cared about. Gumball just shrugged, grabbed an 'Up and Go', headed down into the car park, got into his Holden and started driving to Elmore Junior High.


	2. Someone To Remember

Hey guys! Genetic Yoshi here with the first update to this story. It took me a little while to write as it can get busy here in M.A.M.F.S inc. Soooooooooo... Enjoy!

Gumball's POV

He Arrived 10 Minutes before the doors opened. He was hoping to see nearly the whole school, there were only about 17 at the main entrance, the only other way in was a single door on the side so he only expected about 4 around there. Gumball Looked and saw Tobias, Joe and Alan, everyone else he didn't remember. He waved at Joe and Tobias but not at Alan as he still disliked him. Gumball just waited in the car until he heard the click of a door unlocking. He walked up to the door while checking his phone as it had been vibrating in his pocket, he didn't notice a pair of eyes on him. He first went around the classrooms. Brown was still the principle; Miss Simian had retired and had been replaced by a pizza man called, Mr Peppe. To his surprise, he found Rocky sitting in the seat of the school's councillor and Mr Small cleaning the halls. Gumball entered the office but before he even asked Rocky Said "Apparently, I am more in touch with kids than Mr Small, so we had a permanent switch." Gumball had only just exited the office when over the P.A system; Principle Brown announced that they were opening the Time Capsule in exactly 5 minutes. He went out onto the football oval to see a shovel stabbed into the ground exactly where they had buried the capsule 8 years ago. Principle Brown Walked out onto the ground and started digging. After about half an hour, he had finally dug up the whole giant box. Mr Peppe walked out to help Brown taking out all the smaller boxes. He was the first one to collect a box. He went on out to his car to see what was in it. He looked in it to find... 3 letters?! That was IT!? The first one was from Carrie, which he didn't bother to read as it was obvious what it would contain. The second one was from Alan, which was about him respecting Gumball as a person, he ripped it to shreds and threw it out the window. The third letter was in cursive writing. He opened it to find this, _Dear Gumball Tristopher Watterson, By The Time You Read This, You Would Have Already Forgotten Who I am or what I Meant to you. I Am Penny Fitzgerald, The First Girl You had emotions for. Thanks to you, I am out of my retched shell, had a boyfriend and am happy. But you would have already found another girl for you. If you still know me in your heart, meet me at the convenience store at 5pm today in aisle 13. Love Penny._ Gumball Felt a Tear Drop From His eye.

Penny's POV

Penny Fitzgerald lay on her bed, crying from the letter Gumball had written for her all those years ago. Back then, those words actually _meant_ something. Today, they were just made to make tears pour from her eyes, she _knew_ it was too late for them as Gumball was already engaged to Carrie Kruger. She Still decided to keep her promise that was on the letter she had wrote for him. She looked at her clock, "4:45pm, time to get going" she said to herself as she walked out the door of her small house near the city. She hopped into her Volkswagen and started to drive down to the store.

Carrie's POV

"Good God Where is he?" Carrie yelled at herself as she looked at the time. 4:53pm, 'Old Student Day' only lasts until 1pm! This Isn't Like Him To Not Come Back On Time 'WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CAT!?'


	3. Giving Up The Present

Hey everyone! Literally an hour ago I released the second chapter, and I've already typed and posted ANOTHER Chapter! Crazy it is, here's the next chapter everyone, ENJOY!

Gumball's POV

Gumball pulled up at the convenience store to see 2 other cars parked out the front. One was A Blue Ford, the other was a silver Volkswagen. Gumball walked in noticing Larry starting to doze off. Gumball checked his Samsung Gear 2, 5:00pm "Right on time." Gumball thought while walking to aisle 13. Once he got there he looked down the aisle to see the fairy with antlers. This time she looked different though he couldn't figure out how though. At that very point in time, every moment with that girl came back to him. "P-Penny..." she turned her head from the shampoo she was looking at, squealed and ran up and hugged Gumball with all her might. "Gumball! You came!" "Uhh... Yes I Did." Penny let go of Gumball "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were already in a relationship." She sniffed out the last couple of words. "No, It's okay, I'm glad to see you too" Gumball was about to say something else, when his Samsung Gear Started making noises, He looked to see a rage message from Carrie asking where he has been all day and why he is taking so long to get home. He quickly responded with; _Sorry just meeting an old friend will be home in 5._ He sent it and said "Sorry for the short reunion, got to go" Before Penny could respond, Gumball was already in his car and nearly home.

* * *

When Gumball opened the door to his apartment, he creped over to the bed room before anything happened, but when he walked over to the door, the light in the lounge room suddenly turned on revealing Carrie sitting on the couch with a mad expression on her face "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE!" was the first thing she yelled at him "I already told you in my text! I was meeting someone from middle school! " he responded "WHAT DARN TEXT?!" She yelled back showing him her phone, it said nothing from me. I looked at my phone and saw I had sent the message to my DAD! "WHO WAS IT YOU WERE MEETING?" "Uhhh... Penny Fitzgerald?" "WELL I NOW WANT YOU TO CEASE ALL CONTACT WITH HER AND NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" Gumball was horrified "Carrie, You Can't Control Me!" "OH BUT I CAN!" Gumball then was chased around the apartment, trying not to be possessed by Carrie, after half an hour of it Gumball yelled "CARRIE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS! I'M LEAVING YOU!" This Made Carrie appear "Bu-Bu...BUT YOU'VE ALREADY PROPOSED TO ME!" "Well..." Gumball said. He Grabbed Carrie's Hand, ripped the ring off her hand and threw it off the balcony. "Let's Say I Never did!" Gumball grabbed his suitcase, stuffed it with all his be belongings, got into his car and drove off.

* * *

He stopped at his local bar that he barely ever went to. Stormed inside and sat on one of the stools at the counter. He had his head in his hands and was in that position for nearly 15 minutes before a bar tender asked him "Sir, Can I help you?" Gumball smirked and said "Not unless you've got a drink that can cure depression." The tender simply said, "Well this isn't Skyrim" Gumball recognised the voice that said it. He looked up to see Darwin cleaning a Beer mug "Darwin?" "Mmh? Ye- GUMBALL! It's been ages! Look I can't talk at the moment, but give me about 10 minutes and my shift will be over, Okay i'll talk to you then!"


	4. A Fresh Page

**Hey Everyone, Genetic Yoshi here with yet, ANOTHER chapter to this story. I'd like to personally thank Gemini126 for being the first to review. Now M.A.M.F.S inc. brings you the fourth chapter to Remembering the past, Enjoy!**

* * *

Gumball's POV

It was now 7pm, Darwin had finished his shift had came on out to the table Gumball was sitting at "So Gumball, what mistake do you want me to get you out of this time?" Darwin asked, knowing his brother too well. "Well... me and Carrie had an argument and... are no longer a couple..." "Wait, hold the phone, it was YOU who proposed to Carrie?" Oh no, Gumball had forgotten about Darwin's feelings for Carrie. "Look, I'm sorry bro, but hey! She's single now! Maybe you can try your luck, just give her some time to recover from this experience." Darwin considered what Gumball had said. "Okay bro, good idea! Now what do you need from me?" "Umm... well I was hoping I could crash at your house for the time being?" Darwin looked at Gumball as if he was a retard. "Dude, I still live with Mrs Mom and Mr Dad, and I catch the bus here." Gumball stood up and said, "Well, Sorry for wasting your time then, Hey, can I have your new mobile number in case there is something you can help me with." "Sure!" Darwin responded, handing him a piece of paper with his number on it.

* * *

Gumball walk out of the bar and sat in his car. He was considering sleeping there, until he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out another scrap of paper, it was also a phone number. He was thinking who the hell it was and why had they given it to him. He was there for only a minute. "It was Penny!" She must've slipped it into his pocket when she was hugging him. He quickly entered the numbers into his phone and called her. "Hello?" The phone said. "Uhh... Hey Penny Is it okay if I crash at your place for the moment, me and Carrie broke up and now I have nowhere to go." "Oh Gumball! I'd Love you to! My new address in 420 Clams street, I'll see you soon, BYE!"

* * *

Gumball was at the address she had given him and was surprised to see she lived in a large single story house. Gumball Went up to the door and rang the bell. It opened to reveal Penny in a nightgown. "Hey Penn, sorry for any in convenience." Gumball said, apologetically. "No, no, no Gumball, it's perfectly okay! You Can Have the Spare room; it's never been used before!" Gumball just sighed and, "okay" and fell straight onto the bed snoring.

* * *

He woke up, expecting to Carrie next to him, but there was nothing but pillows. Gumball got up and went to the kitchen; he wasn't going to help himself as that would be just rude, so he sat there, waiting. About an hour later, he heard footsteps coming up to the room. He turned his head to see Penny walking into the kitchen, looking a little frazzled. "Hey Penny, what's up?" Penny lifted her head to see Gumball sitting at her bench. She smiled but didn't respond as she was still really tired. About 3 hours later, at 10am, Gumball got up off of the bed and went into the kitchen again to fetch himself an apple. Penny was standing there next to the cupboard, in thinking like position. Gumball snatched the fruit he was after out of the bowl sitting next to the stove. He started to chow down on it and head back to his room. He was at the door when he heard someone call his name. "Gumball?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to see it was Penny. "Yeah Penn, what is it?" "Well it's been awhile since we've seen each other and I was hoping we could, I dunno, see a movie?" Gumball considered what she had said and responded with "Sure, Why not?"


	5. Rewriting The Future

**Hey Guys! This Chapter is the last one for this FanFiction, but I have an excellent idea for a sequel, until then, enjoy this concluding chapter! (Note, It is MUCH shorter than the previous 4)**

* * *

Gumball's POV

Gumball Watterson Was inside a Cinema Restroom Quivering as what had just happened had not happened in YEARS. It started with him going to the movies with Penny as he promised. She had chosen a movie called 'Romance Up-To-Date.' It was actually quite funny. He did his best to keep it in most of the time. It wasn't until after the film that he ran into the toilets. He thanked Penny for the movie and the hospitality, but he had found a place to stay for now. Penny had responded with, "Wait, I have something that might change your mind..."Then She Locked lips with him.

* * *

Gumball had calmed down and came up with two ideas for his next move. He could either bolt and never see Penny again, or accept his fate. He was considering both options until he felt something rattling in his pocket. He pulled it out to find out it was the ring he had used to propose to Carrie as it had landed on his car when he threw it off the balcony. He Looked at it and then came up with a third option.

* * *

Penny's POV

"God, that cat has been in there for nearly an hour, that's it, I'm leaving!" The second she thought that, the bathroom door opened reviling the blue cat. Penny stood in a mad posture so he would understand how she was feeling. She forgave him though when he bent down onto his knees and said...

* * *

Gumball's POV

"Penny Fitzgerald, even though our reunion has only lasted 2 days, I know you're a better fit for me than Carrie Kruger Ever was, so... Will... You... Marry me?" She said yes.


	6. My Note :3

**Hey Guys! This Is Just an Explanation for my story and some other stuff, as the previous chapter was the last (and the worst).**

 **1\. I am a VERY quick writer so expect VERY quick updates.**

 **2\. I made this story to let off some steam as I HUGELY dislike Carrball.**

 **3\. I'm no expert writer, don't expect AMAZING stuff coming from me (Though maybe you should for another author in this partnership...).**

 **4\. I make these story's for the sake of it, no other reason.**

 **Sinisterly,**

 **Genetic Yoshi**

 **P.S**

 **The cover was hand drawn, so don't dis it**

 **P.P.S**

 **The Sequel IS a crossover between T.A.W.O.G and... Green Lantern!**


End file.
